Machine vision can be used with a digital print press, for example, to provide feedback related to print quality, verify user content, and to document samples from a print job. A camera, such as a line scan camera, can be used to provide such machine vision. Typically, one or more line scan cameras are mounted at various locations on a digital print press. The camera setup process can include initial mounting of the cameras on the digital print press, and visual focusing and alignment of the mounted cameras. Tools, such as levels, may be used to facilitate the camera setup process. While such mounting, focusing and alignment techniques can be adequate for a single camera, a digital print press typically includes multiple cameras configured for visualizing both sides of print media. For multiple cameras, such techniques can add significant lead time to the camera setup process. Moreover, based on the skill level of a technician performing the camera setup, such mounting, focusing and alignment techniques can also add variation and inconsistencies to the camera setup process. The variations and inconsistencies can affect measurements made of printed material and flat fielding of the cameras, which can further affect the overall operational quality of the digital print press.